1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pill dispensing mechanisms and, more particularly, to automated pill dispensers conformed for selective dispensing of pills in accordance with various administration schedules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The administration of medicines is often prescribed in accordance with a particular schedule. The severity of the physical ailment, the tolerance of the patient, and the dosage all combine into a particular dispensing regimen which, for proper effectiveness, requires close adherence.
Nonetheless, this scheduling regimen is most often left to the personal attention of the patient. Since inattention, optimism, and forgetfulness are well known human attributes and for these reasons prescription schedules are often deferred to oblivion. Thus, the patient often skips the necessary medication or, on occasion, over medicates by excessive dosage.
In the past, various mechanisms have been devised which, in one way or another dispense medication at a given schedule. Exemplary techings of such mechanisms are set out in U.S Pat. Nos. 4,573,606 to Lewis et al.; 4,838,453 to Luckstead; 4,872,591 to Konopka; 3,651,984 to Redenbach; 4,811,764 to McLaughlin; 3,556,342 to Guarr; and 4,748,600 to Urquhart. Each one of these, while suitable for the purposes intended, entails complex structures, often with fixed timing apertures, and thus are often too complex for the rigors of home use.
An automated dispensing mechanism conveniently conformed for selective timing and simple in its configuration is therefore desired and it is one such mechanism that is disclosed herein.